Despite broad innovation in the area of neck pillows, a need for a means for holding pillows in place when supporting the neck and/or back remains insufficiently addressed.
Particularly for children and sick or physically disabled persons, a device for holding a neck or back pillow in place that meets special needs is lacking. Effective pillow holders adapted to wheelchairs and child seats are generally not available.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,218 to Kotani discloses a neck-support adjustably, permanently, and pivotably attached to a headrest, requiring special manufacturing of the headrest. U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,297 to Johnson discloses a lateral-support headrest held on to the seat with straps. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,560 to Fagg discloses a neck, head, and shoulder pillow combined in a single device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,023 discloses an inflatable lateral headrest that is held in place between two seats or between a headrest and a seat top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,323 to Henkel discloses a neck rest that is supported by a headrest and dangles from the top of the headrest. Henkel discloses enveloping the headrest with fabric to support his neck rest. Henkel claims the seat and headrest, as well as the neck support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,456 to Rossini discloses a headrest that straps onto a chair with elastic straps and maintains a pillow in a case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,036 to Fergie discloses a headrest that straps onto an existing car headrest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,673 to Kifferstein discloses a disposable bi-lateral headrest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,125 discloses a headrest pillow that slips over the top of a seat back and receives a foam pillow in a front pocket of the cover.
A need still exists for a pillow holder that can hold various pillows in place in a seat or other sedentary situation. A further need is for a pillow holder that is easy to use, cheap to manufacture, washable, and adaptable to a variety of situations. A further need is for a pillow holder adapted to various types, shapes, and sizes of pillows. A further need is for a pillow holder able to support both a back and a neck pillow simultaneously. A further need is for a pillow holder that packs away into a easily carried form, without discrete or dedicated packaging. A further need is for a pillow holder that is amusing to children. A further need is for a pillow holder that can support a pillow in a position to support the neck, rather than being just an additional layer to a headrest. Another need is for a pillow holder that is adaptable to various headrests, including those on vehicle seats, wheelchairs, and the like.